


Open minds

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Balanceverse, Forced Destroyer AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Pairing: Error x RedPrompt: “Sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out, I just… Didn’t expect that to happen.”“...You’re supposed to hate me.” He softly spoke, unable to say or think of anything else.“I… Honestly never did. My universe has a bad reputation as it is, I couldn’ let them get hurt because I didn’t follow Ink. He’s already threatened to kill off all the Au’s and copies Nightmare’s gang belongs to. I don’t want to be a real example. No one does…“But,” Error looked back up to the other sans, “I like to hope-as dumb as it sounds-that young and Nightmare’s group, and Nightmare himself, aren’t that bad. Maybe simply messed up in the head, or forced, you gotta have some reason for doing what you do.”Surrendering to silence, they made it to the skeleton bro’s house. Error contemplating whether it was safe to tell Red the truth or not.
Relationships: Error / Red, Red / Error
Series: Short stories/ fanfics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Open minds

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out, I just… Didn’t expect that to happen.” The resident sans’ voice carried over to him, causing him to harshly flinch at the memory, body shivering more.

The phantom touch left flaring sparks of pain, simply remembering the warm hand touching him burned his cold bones.

“Here, let me… uh-” Something draped over his freezing and wounded body, rubbing against the cuts strewn about his bones, but granting feeling in his body once more.

The touch on his hand came again, but more muted, his phalanges covered by the long sleeves of the jacket. Slowly, warmth started to envelop him, and he was hugged.

“Would’a thought this would’a been too small for ya’, the jacket, guess I was wrong.” The sans that was  _ supposed _ to hate him spoke, forcing his voice to be soft and calming. “How are you so skinny but tall? Makes me worry about your health.”

“...Probably b-because I don’t e-exactly have a-any health… or k-know what it means anymore.” His own voice glitched, his natural stutter mixing with his shivering.

The skeleton holding him quietly cursed.

“I’m going to take you back to the house, get you healed up, okay?”

Error looked up at the UnderFell sans, confused.

“You’re… helping me?” The glitch’s voice spoke, quiet but glitching. Their eyes met. The fell sans picked him up, worryingly so, despite the destroyer being near twice the sans’ height he did it effortlessly.

“Yeah even if you’re the destroyer… everyone has the reasons for what they do. I gotta protect my bro… but,” Red looked back up, “What they did, what  _ Ink _ -” The error flinched harshly at the name, making the resident sans worry further. The sans starting to rub Error’s shoulder comfortingly as they walked, “...What  _ he _ did is beyond reason.”

Error nodded, still trying to understand, closing his eyes and looking down.

“...You’re supposed to hate me.” He softly spoke, unable to say or think of anything else.

“I… Honestly never did. My universe has a bad reputation as it is, I couldn’ let them get hurt because I didn’t follow Ink. He’s already threatened to kill off all the Au’s and copies Nightmare’s gang belongs to. I don’t want to be a real example. No one does…

“But,” Error looked back up to the other sans, “I like to hope-as dumb as it sounds-that young and Nightmare’s group, and Nightmare himself, aren’t that bad. Maybe simply messed up in the head, or forced, you gotta have some reason for doing what you do.”

Surrendering to silence, they made it to the skeleton bro’s house. Error contemplating whether it was safe to tell Red the truth or not.

“Stay here, I’m going to get some healing supplies and food.” Read explained, helping the destroyer sit down in his room, safe away from Boss’ sight.

Error quietly sat, still thinking. The least he could do while he was here was ask about Marcy, the chara of this universe. Nicknamed purposely close to mercy.

Maybe he could finish that doll for her too… 

  
  


\-----

  
  


Sometime later red walked back into his room, medkit and food in hand Error still lost in his thoughts and unaware to the UnderFell sans’ presence.

“...What? The hell?” Red said confusingly, Error nearly jumping, not expecting to suddenly hear someone. Dropping the nearly finished doll but his glasses thankfully staying on.

The error quick to open a portal and gather the supplies, about to throw them back into the antivoid, until Red stopped him.

“No don’t- you’re fine. I… just wasn’t expecting the destroyer of worlds to be able to create, let alone wear glasses. Wait- you shouldn’t even be moving this much-”

“I get injured all the time. It’s just a few broken bones.”

“You mean broken legs, arm, and ribcage? Even your hands are cracked! You literally have a gash through your socket!” Red yelled out, disturbed, unsure of how to deal with a skeleton that didn’t necessarily understand the concept of being injured or in pain.

Error tilted his head, still not sure of the sans’ point.

“So…?”

“Right, you… never stop fighting. Don’t even understand basic healing… don’t...” The resident sans started to mumbled, pacing back and forth, trying to figure out some way to help Error.

“...Would you like to know why?” Red paused, giving him a curious look, “Why I never stop fighting? Or, at least, seemingly so?”

“Seemingly? Alright glitch, you got my interest.”

Error took a deep breath, and then began to explain. The balances, why he and nightmare were so important, how the multiverse wasn’t infinite, how if he didn’t keep the numbers down it would devastate the multiverse. With a little pushing, he even talked about how Nightmare’s gang  _ really  _ is. How Blue wasn’t crazy, nor had Stockholm.

Blue spoke the truth, and no one listened.

“O-oh yeah!” Error smiled, “How’s Marcy- uh… Frisk?”

“You talk to them?”

“No, but I keep in touch with the Charas. Most of them are under my care, your Chara chose to stay here and keep an eye on your frisk though.”

“Keep an eye-?!”

“The Chara’s are the merciful one, Red.” The sans blinked at him, “The Frisks, and few swap Charas, have been using them as scapegoats, like how Dream blames Nightmare for a universe he left unattended go dark.”

“Oh... uh, sorry.”

“No need, you’re still learning.” Error softly smiled, hiding his odd eyes and yellow teeth.

“Uh.. would this be a bad time to say I’ve kinda…  _ Admired _ you for a while now?” Red sheepishly confessed.

The destroyer’s eyes lit up like stars, and without a word he slowly pulled Red into a hug, the jacket still around him helping immensely.

“No, Its a perfect time.” Error nuzzled into the other’s collar, “I… like you to Red.”


End file.
